Kisses at Midnight
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Magnus goes to the Institute and proceeds to get Alec's attention. Once outside, Magnus than shares some kisses with Alec. Hershey's Kisses that is. But really, Magnus is sort of worried about Alec and what's to see how he's doing. But Alec wonders why he had to show up at 11:30. Post COLS. One-shot.


A/N: Yes, the title is misleading. *Grins evilly*.

Takes place in the Lion King, Golf-Carts, Skinny Dipping, Black Rose, and What Happened in Mexico? Universe.

I had this idea swirling around in my head for a few minutes, but with different character names, different ages, a different setting, and different reasons.

I don't own the Mortal Instruments.

And yes, I have to add 'Takes place in the…' and 'I don't own the Mortal Instruments' every time I write. *Grins evilly again*

Now on with my attempt at being romantic and serious.

* * *

Alec was still up looking through rooms, sort of hoping to find something to do. He couldn't sleep, too much sugar he told himself. He would crash soon and then wake up feeling like he had a hang over or coming down from a high. He knew that feeling, though he wished he didn't.

He was looking at a shelf of books. He briefly considered calling someone, but who else would be up at 11:30.

There was a small thud as something hit the books next to his head and another thud as the object hit the ground.

Alec looked down and picked up a small bundle of five Kisses. There was a rubber band wrapped the chocolates and under it was a piece of folded paper.

Alec took out the paper and unfolded it. In messy writing it said: _How about a kiss at midnight?_ Alec looked up and looked next to him, to see if someone was pulling a sick prank on him. He looked behind him at the balcony and noticed Magnus holding up a bag of Kisses.

Alec went through two options in his head. The first option was to run to the balcony and stab the guy repeatedly. The second option was run out the Institute, move to California, and change his name to Craig. Alec seriously considered combining the two options, but he chose the third option, go out and see what Magnus wanted.

He groaned and went to the balcony. The sliding glass doors were open. He looked at Magnus who held the open bag of Kisses towards him.

"Took you long enough to look behind you." Magnus snapped out.

"Well I'm sorry that I thought Ashley or Kayla was pulling a prank on me. Ashley, she would do it because that's her. Kayla would do it as revenge." Alec said and shrugged. He looked at Magnus, trying to figure out a hint to see why he was here. "What are you doing here?"

"To share these Kisses with you." Magnus stated, like he always goes to his exes' house just to share chocolate with them. Alec wouldn't be surprised if he did.

"Why are you really here?" Alec asked, and eyed the bag. He decided to remove one of the chocolate pieces from the bundle that Magnus threw at him. He was actually surprised that he didn't get hit with it.

"I wanted to see if you're feeling alright." Magnus answered.

"Why wouldn't I feel alright?" Alec asked, and removed the foil. He put the chocolate in his mouth.

"Jace, Isabelle, and Clary keeps visiting me, saying you're acting stranger than usual." Magnus said, eyeing the boy in front of him. He seemed fine, his hair wasn't messy like it always had been, and he was wearing a ring. Granted, it wasn't an extravagant ring like he always tried to get Alec to wear, but it was just plain silver. It was a strange change since he never wore jewelry and even got yelled at for suggesting it.

Alec stared at him. "How strange?" He didn't feel any different and didn't even look different, except for a slight tan from being outside a lot with his friends.

"They said, happier than normal, less depressed, less serious, more carefree, and weirder." Magnus said and studied him trying to see if there was some type of spell making him like that.

Alec had no clue what to do but eat more Kisses from the chocolate bundle. Chocolate was his sixth love. "Weirder?" Magnus took out some of the chocolate Kisses from the bag and removed the foil.

"Yeah." Magnus said, eyeing the boy again. He didn't see anything usual or weird about him. "They said you've been hanging out with two girls and Simon, and saying 'fuck' and 'bitch' more often."

"They're freaking out because I'm saying fuck? Fuck's just a word. It's fucked up that I can't say it." Alec stated and Magnus cringed a little. It was probably because Alec wasn't the one that says it.

"That and saying you've becoming 'dirtier.'" Magnus said and they leaned against the railing. Alec dug into the bag, pulling some of the candy out, and removing the foil.

"I've been perverted. Nobody noticed." Alec said. "They want me to be this image of innocent. I'm not. They want me to be the one that can't screw shit up or make mistakes. They want somebody to blame, not me." Alec removed the foil from the chocolate and ate it. "I can't be that."

"Seriously?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah. I make mistakes. I did things I wasn't proud of." Alec said. He refused to talk about Mexico. It hurt thinking of Adrianne and taking her virginity when she was saving it for a woman she loved. He settled for a recent thing. "Almost crashing that golf-cart into that tree and almost killing Kayla comes to mind."

_Golf-cart? Kayla? What?_ Magnus thought.

"I made mistakes." Alec stated. He didn't want to talk about causing the break-up because that was the greatest mistake he made. "Blowing up that car and letting the animals from the zoo loose in Mexico, comes to mind."

_Blowing up a car? Letting animals from the zoo loose? Mexico? What?_ Magnus thought.

"I hurt people." Alec stated. Magnus comes to mind on that, but he was sure that he knew that. "Clary comes to mind on that part." Not even Alec was sure if he even hurt Clary before. He couldn't think of anything.

Magnus was confused. _When did he hurt Clary?_

"I did stupid shit." Alec said. "Really stupid shit. Mexico and Canada comes to mind." _Screwing Adrianne twice comes to mind. Smoking weed and taking acid also comes to mind._

"What happened in Mexico and Canada?" Magnus asked.

Alec was a little disturbed at the memory of that old lady frisking his back pockets for money. "Let's not talk about it." Magnus ate some of the chocolate nodding in agreement.

They stood there in silence, eating the chocolate with Magnus slowly scooting over to Alec who wasn't paying attention. He was too engrossed in eating most of the chocolate.

"Dude, I'm going to become so fat, I don't even fucking care. One day when I take my shirt off in public, scarring some kids, some lady would scream at me to put my boobs away." Alec said, in between pauses of eating the chocolate in groups of three.

Magnus had to think on that. _Again, what?_

Alec noticed how Magnus was standing to close to him. "Oh dude. Space please?" Magnus stepped to the side a little. "Thanks." He went back to eating the chocolate. "You know, I would love to bathe in chocolate. Or be buried in it, naked to." Magnus welcomed a lovely picture of Alec lying in a bath tub filled with melted chocolate.

He was surprised to see Alec attack the bag of chocolate. He didn't even know Alec had a love for sweets. Alec never said anything about it. Magnus found himself standing way to close to Alec again. Alec looked up again almost becoming startled when Magnus's face was close to his.

He felt like his heart would explode from beating to fast. He was going to blame it on the chocolate. He leaned up when Magnus leaned down to kiss. Their lips brushed and Alec backed away from Magnus to the entrance to the room. Alec told himself that he wouldn't get involved with him again as it would just end up as a big mistake on both their parts.

"We could at least be friends," Alec replied and smiled anyway. At least he had free chocolate. "Thanks for the chocolate." He left through the window in the balcony and then left the room leaving Magnus on the balcony alone.

Magnus noticed the time on his phone 12:02. He groaned and looked at the stars. "Damn it. Maybe next time." He dug into the bag of old foil wrappers to get a piece of chocolate, as long as Alec didn't eat all of it.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, __  
__Just a touch of the fire burning so bright, __  
__And I don't want to mess this thing up, __  
__I don't want to push too far._

* * *

A/N: My brothers' friend Jacob actually said 'If I take my shirt off, some lady would yell at me to put my boobs away.' He's nineteen I think, I forgotten. He's not fat, just a little bit chubby and he's straight.

I don't own the song Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum. I thought the song fits the mood I guess.

Love it? Hate it? Thoughts?


End file.
